Tamper-evident bands are often placed on containers to prevent undetected tampering with the containerized product. Tamper-evident bands ordinarily encircle a container about the bottom edge of the container cover. Placement of the tamper-evident band in this location prevents undetected removal of the cover from the container. Containerized products typically requiring the application of tamper-evident bands include numerous products such as food and drugs, and these products may be held in containers of various sizes and shapes.
Automated systems have been used in the prior art to apply tamper-evident bands to containerized products. These prior art systems normally include a conveyor system that conveys containers to a band application machine that places a continuous circular band about each container. While the tamper-evident band is about the container, the tamper-evident band is spot-heated so that the tamper-evident band adheres to the container and remains in place without additional support.
Prior to spot heating the tamper-evident band, the band must be supported by a supporting mechanism at the proper location on the container. The varied sizes and shapes of containers requiring the application of tamper-evident bands make it difficult for band application systems to support tamper-evident bands at the proper location on containers. Some containers have shoulders on which bands are supported prior to spot heating the bands to the containers. Other prior art systems employ band support plates positioned to provide support to the band at opposite sides of the container. Lack of proper support of the bands while the bands are being fixed to the containers will result in misalignment of the bands about the containers. Misalignment of a tamper-evident band may result in a product that cannot be sold.